Shannon's Encounter
by missTea7
Summary: Shannon meets a new diva.


Jasmine was a new member of SmackDown! While Jasmine was getting ready for her match, she saw Shannon Moore looking frustrated.

Shannon sighs "Oh, man."

Jasmine was curious to know what happened. "Hey, what's up?"

"Oh nothing. It's just, I didn't have a match in a while, so I went to the general manager to set up a match for me tonight, but it looks like I'm not gonna get one."

"Really? Wait, you mean, you talked to Vickie?"

"Yeah."

"Let me go ask her again."

"Oh no, you don't have to do that. It's okay, really."

"But let me try. You never know; she might change her mind."

"Fine, I'll come with you."

At the general manager, Vickie Guerrero's office, Jasmine hesitantly knocked three times on the door.

Vickie answered the knock. "Come in!"

Jasmine greeted her. "Hey Vickie."

"Hi Jasmine, how are you?"

"I'm doing well, thanks, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Uh, did Shannon Moore come here earlier to ask you for a match?"

"Yes, he did."

"Well, I was just wondering if you could please schedule a match for him. Please?"

"Schedule a match for Shannon Moore?"

"Yes."

"Why? Did he ask you to come and ask me?"

"No, uh, actually, I just thought he would wanna fight tonight."

"Oh really? Well let me see here… Okay, he's got a match, but who does he want to face?"

"Could you hold on one sec?" She went out to get Shannon. "Hey Shannon, who do you wanna face?"

Shannon walked in. "I dunno, anyone, maybe someone like-"

Vickie cut him off. "I got it, how about this: Shannon Moore versus Jasmine Thomas!"

"What!?"

"What do you say to that? An inter-gender match." Vickie grinned an ugly grin.

Jasmine pleaded "Vickie, come on, please… you can't be serious. I mean, we all know Shannon's gonna win and that I'm gonna get hurt very badly."

Shannon tried to help. "Look, if you want me to fight her, then I'm outta here, unless it's someone else."

Jasmine kept going. "Vickie, I already have a match coming up later tonight. You gotta understand. Please don't do this to me."

Vickie pretended to care. "You said you'd fight anyone, correct?"

Shannon answered, "Yeah, but not her."

"Why not, cause you're together?" Vickie said in a mocking tone.

"We're not together." Jasmine quickly replied.

Shannon jumped in again. "No, 'cuz she's a girl, and it's not right for me to fight a girl."

"Well, what can I say? You should've thought of that before you came in here."

"Okay." Jasmine said softly. She shook Vickie's hand and left sadly.

"Buh-bye now."

Shannon also left. He ran after Jasmine, "Hey, wait up! Are you crying?"

She quietly responded, "No."

"Okay, good."

"Hey, thanks for trying to stop the match."

"Are you kidding? Thanks for helpin' me out."

"Yeah, well, you're welcome. I'm glad I could help."

"Listen, I really don't want to do this."

"Yeah, I know."

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Shannon beamed. "How 'bout faking the whole thing?"

"Fake the match?"

"Yeah, and we should be together, I mean, pretend to be together. That way, she might cancel the match."

"Really, you it'll work?"

"It's worth a try. So what do you say?"

"Okay, fine."

"Great! I mean, let's go." Shannon seemed satisfied.

"Right behind ya."

Shannon knocked on the door.

"Come in." Theodore Long, Kristal, and Vickie are present.

"Hey Mr. Long, How ya doin'? Kristal, Vickie."

"Fine, what brings you here, Shannon?"

"First of all, I'd like you all to meet my girl, Jasmine."

"Why, hello Jasmine."

"Hi." replied Jasmine.

"It's nice to meet you. Oh, that's right, you're our new member. Welcome to SmackDown!"

"Thank you, sir."

"Wait a minute, did I just hear you say 'your girl'?

Shannon replied, "Yeah."

"That means you're together?"

"That's right."

"Is there a problem here?"

"Actually sir, the general manager scheduled a match, Shannon Moore versus Jasmine, but I don't think it's right for me to fight my girl, ya know?"

Teddy responded. "I see. Vickie, why did you do that?"

"Sir, I asked them if they were together before, and they said they weren't."

"Well, after that, we decided to be a couple."

"I believe Miss Jasmine has another match arranged already for tonight. It wouldn't be fair for her. Look, I don't wanna sound mean, but just do your best out there. Okay? I'm sure everything will be fine."

Shannon replied, "yes, sir."

The door closed. Jasmine was trying to be optimistic. "At least we tried."

"Looks like Plan A didn't work out the way we wanted it to. Let's go onto Plan B."

"Plan B?"

Shannon repeated, "Plan B."

They walked to Shannon's dressing room.

"Welcome to my place."

"Wow, it's really…

Shannon stopped her. "You don't have to finish that. So here's what I was thinking'. They ring the bell, you look at me all freaked out while walking around the ring slowly. Then, all of a sudden, I pretend to kick you and you fall down real hard. Then, I crawl over you, 1, 2, 3! Ding-ding-ding! And before you know it, it's all over just like that."

"Okay, that's pretty good."

"Thanks."

"It would be almost impossible for me to beat you, so you're gonna win, right?"

"Yeah, it does make more sense. Is that okay with you? 'Cuz I know it's your first match ever and you're not gonna win."

"Oh, don't worry about that. It's okay."

"I just wanna say sorry ahead of time for what I'm about to do."

"Thanks for your concern. I just have one question. Where can I get those totally cool pants that you have?"

Shannon smiled, "You like my pants, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Lemme see if I have an extra pair for you. Here it is! Try these on for size. They obviously don't fit me anymore."

Jasmine raised her eyebrows, "Excuse me, please."

"Oh, right. I'll be waitin' outside."

"Thanks."

Jasmine slipped the pants on and opened the door. "So, what do you think?"

"I dunno, turn around. Wow, that looks great!

"Really?"

"Definitely."

"Hey man, what's up?" It was Shannon's buddy, Matt. Matt Hardy.

Shannon was startled. "Oh, nothing."

"Whatcha doin'?" It was none other than Jeff Hardy.

"Nothing." Shannon replied.

"How about sayin' something other than 'nothing'? said Matt.

"Don't you have a match coming up?"

"Yeah, I do Jeff."

Matt smiled. "You look guilty for doin' something."

"Yeah, man. Whatcha got behind ya?"

"Whoa! So that's what looks great." Matt's smile widened.

"You've been hiding a girl from us?" Jeff asked.

All Shannon could say was "Uh…"


End file.
